


12种示爱方式

by Polka



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	12种示爱方式

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [12 Kinds of Love [Translated]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570256) by [therm0dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therm0dynamics/pseuds/therm0dynamics)



1

“我应该招待你坐下，但是……”  
马丁顺着拉斯特的视线又扫视了一遍，屋子里只有张床垫勉强能算是家具。  
“没关系，我不会待太久。”他耸耸肩。  
第二个礼拜他再过去，靠窗的墙边多了两把折叠椅，拉斯特拽了一把给他，自己挨着他撑开了另一把。

2

“Marty还没回来？”  
“嗯。你要进来坐坐，喝点什么吗？”  
“不用了。我把割草机放在哪儿？”  
“这儿就行。”  
“我想，或许你们也需要修整下草坪？夏天草长得很快。”  
“我跟Marty说过这事了，让他自己来吧。”  
“我有空，我可以一边干点活一边等他回来。我还得跟他聊聊案子。”  
“那么，谢谢你。我去准备晚餐，等他回来你可以留下一起吃顿饭？”  
“如果你们不介意的话。”

3

“你他妈说什么？”  
被重重地推攘了下，拉斯特往后踉跄了几步才找回了平衡。他举起手臂，但并不是以向马丁认输的姿态。“我说，警局的储物间可不是个传播基因的好地方。”  
“是你在门口？你现在除了像只狗一样到处乱嗅之外还他妈的喜欢上了偷听？”  
“那是储物间，Marty，谁都可以进去。何况你搞出那么大的动静。”  
“你想怎样？”  
“我只是提醒你。”  
“管你什么事？”  
“哦，是不管我的事。”

4

“这是什么？”  
“礼物。”  
“你送的？”  
“没错。”  
“给我的？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么？”  
“玛姬要给你准备个生日派对，她邀请了我。我想我该送点东西。”  
“她没告诉我。”  
“大概是要给你个惊喜。”  
“你知道别人准备的惊喜不应该随便透露给当事人吗，否则那就不叫惊喜了。”  
“哦。”  
“再说这是什么东西？谋杀的艺术？与骸骨交谈？还有这本，从混沌到有序？”  
“这些很有趣，Marty，我希望你喜欢。”

5

“你明晚有空吗？”马丁脱掉制服塞进储物柜里，一边问拉斯特。  
“怎么？”拉斯特回望他，手指扣着衬衫扣子。  
“玛姬和我，还有一个姑娘，劳拉，你应该见见她，她是个护士。”  
“我以为玛姬不会认识更多的护士了。”拉斯特停下了手里的动作。  
“你什么意思？”  
留着几颗没扣好的纽扣，拉斯特伸手去取下了挂在柜门后的外套。“这成不了的，Marty。感谢你想着我。”  
“去你的，你知道你最讨人厌的是哪一点吗？就是这种态度。你得找个姑娘，这对你只会有好处。如果你对护士不感兴趣也可以直接告诉我，我让玛姬找些其他的，她还在上烹饪班，那儿也有……”  
“下周见。”拉斯特打断了他，锁上柜门就转身走了出去，没再说别的。  
马丁不明白自己的搭档到底在抗拒什么。他撇着嘴对着敞开的柜子想了会儿，然后才放弃般地摇了摇头。

6

“时间就是个平面循环，我们所做过的事情，或将要做的事情，我们会一直一直一直地重复下去。”  
“唔，所以呢？”  
“对我来说，这比起其他可能性要好些：至少你和我，我们一起被困在这儿，在同一张网里。”  
“...你知道吗？科萨达给我带了瓶智利酒，就在抽屉里，我去拿个杯子，你要不要也试试？”

7

拉斯特喝掉了最后一口咖啡。  
吧台后墙壁上挂着的钟指着十点。他们身边站着个穿紧身T恤和荧光色短裤的女孩，独自喝着杯啤酒，马丁一直在瞄着她，视线上下游移，最后停在那有着饱满轮廓的屁股上。  
拉斯特瞥了眼他，伸出手指敲了敲吧台。  
“结账。”他指了指自己和自己的搭档。  
他看见马丁将黏在旁边女孩身上的视线收了回来，开口正准备要说些什么。  
“你得顺道送我回去，”拉斯特说，“我没开车。”

8

马丁从没问过拉斯特关于他女儿的事。玛姬讲给他听过，他没法想象这些糟糕透顶的事情。  
有次他们去了一户人家，是邻居报的警，一对年轻的瘾君子嫌他们的孩子太吵，就将他锁在屋后的仓库里。邻居先是听见哭声，过了几天就开始闻到臭味。  
他们撬开了仓库的铁锁，马丁往里面瞥了一眼就移开了视线。  
将那对神志不清的夫妻押上车的是拉斯特，他沉着脸，动作粗暴，做完笔录从审讯室出来之后就一根接一根地抽烟。晚上马丁问他要不要去喝杯酒，他没有拒绝。  
三杯波本下肚之后，他伸手从外套口袋里摸出一个褪了色的钱包，递给马丁。  
“干什么？”马丁问。  
“最里面一层。”拉斯特用手揉着鼻子，低下头，将眼睛隐藏在垂下来的额发里，“那是我的女儿，我希望你看看她。”  
马丁抽出里面的照片，端详照片上的那个女孩和将她抱在膝盖上的拉斯特。  
“我得再来一杯。”过了一会他对拉斯特说。

9

“我不可能一个人去。”马丁焦躁地踱着步子。  
“那就带上玛姬。”拉斯特靠在窗边抽着烟。  
“操，他们要表彰的是我们俩，又不是我一个。”  
“我病了，有事，不在城里，随便你对他们怎么解释。”  
“见鬼，我答应了老约翰。你只要坐在那儿就行，致辞我来，一年就这一次而已，就当我欠你个人情，行吗？”  
“这对你来说有这么重要？”拉斯特问。  
“当然。我可不想让那些家伙觉得我俩有哪儿不对劲。我知道你不在乎什么升职，也不在乎那帮人对你的印象，可你得考虑下我，你知道什么叫搭档吗，伙计？我们是被捆在一起的，是一个整体。”  
“哦。”拉斯特掐灭了烟头，看了眼手表。“几点到那儿？”  
“八点开始。”马丁略带意外地瞧着拉斯特，似乎没预料到他会答应得这么干脆，他停顿了下，又补充了一句，“还有，你有烫好的西装吗？别穿这件破夹克。”  
“我得找找看。”拉斯特回答。

10

他赶到的时候，马丁蹲在那家地下酒吧入口的台阶上，捂着鼻子，手指缝里全是血。  
“你没事？”拉斯特皱眉望着马丁，直到马丁朝他点了点头，才挽起衣袖，径直朝门口的两个人走过去。

11

拉斯特从胳膊下取出体温计，101华氏度，镜子里的那只眼睛布满血丝。然后他翻出埋在书堆里的药盒，找出阿司匹林，确认没有过期后就着水吞了一粒，套上衬衫，走出门。  
马丁将车停在对面路上，喝着罐可乐，看见他钻进来，上下打量他。“你怎么了，伙计？看起来像一个星期没睡觉。”  
“走吧。”拉斯特回答他。  
“你确定你不用回去躺会儿？这事我一个人就能搞定。”  
“走吧。”拉斯特重复了一遍，将后脑倚在坐垫上，闭上眼睛。  
他以为自己不会睡着，他从不会在车里睡着，尤其是在做过几年卧底之后，但他醒过来时发现自己将身体的全部重量都倚在了车门上，车就停在他们要去查的那间汽车旅馆门口，马丁不在车里。  
他感觉晕晕沉沉，摇下车窗嗅了口外面湿润的夹杂着青草味的空气，然后挪了挪屁股，为自己找了个舒服些的睡觉姿势，又闭上了眼睛。

12

他们路过镇上最老牌的快餐店，停下来吃了顿午餐。马丁点了个牛肉汉堡加一份薯条再配一杯果汁，拉斯特只要了份煎蛋三明治。  
他们坐在靠窗的座位上，刚好能够晒到正午的太阳。  
“嘿，这不是Crash吗？”坐在他们身后的一个胖子突然站起身来。  
“嘿，胡安。”拉斯特朝他点了点头，在他搬着餐盘正准备要坐到他们旁边的空位上时向马丁使了个眼色。  
马丁低头看了眼手表。“我想我们要迟到了。”他对拉斯特说。  
胖子遗憾地望着他俩，他手臂上的骷髅纹身和碟子里啃了一半的双层汉堡组合起来令马丁想笑。  
“伙计，大家都想知道你去了哪儿，真没想到能在这儿看到你。总之，碰见你很高兴，还有这位。”他看了眼马丁。  
“这是马丁，”拉斯特说，“我的朋友。”  
“唔，你现在在做什么？有机会回来和大家喝一杯？”  
“我戒酒了，”拉斯特站起身来，“我们该走了。”  
马丁抓起没喝完的果汁，跟上了他，和他并肩走出大门。

 

fin.


End file.
